


Tea with Mrs. Violet Holmes

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has tea with Mrs. Holmes (John/Sherlock is only in the background)</p><p>For a drabble prompt from Firlefanzine: Sherlock and the Easter bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Mrs. Violet Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firlefanzine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/gifts).



.

John would never forget his tea with Violet Holmes. 

 

As with past lovers’ mothers, it was an interrogation over cucumber sandwiches although given Mycroft’s detailed reports her performance was perfunctory. She even showed John photographs. 

 

“He was a naive child.” Her hand moved as if to brush back the errant hair of Sherlock, aged five. 

“That’s difficult to imagine, Mrs. Holmes.” 

“But true, nonetheless. He was two before he stopped believing in Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny... And now Sherlock believes in _you_.” She chopped the Swiss roll in half, maintaining eye contact. “Let’s not disillusion him, shall we?” 

 

.


End file.
